Wireless cellular communications networks often divide the total set of available channels into different groups, or “layers.” Layers within a network may belong to the same radio access technology. For instance, different layers can be defined as different sets of frequencies within a Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) communications network. It is also possible to have different layers served with different radio access technologies. For instance, GSM and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA”) layers can coexist within the same communications network. Wireless handsets connected to such wireless communications networks may be transferred between layers using an interlayer handover procedure that is triggered when a set of threshold conditions is fulfilled. The set of interlayer handover threshold conditions are typically defined by configuration parameters specified within the wireless communications network.
It can be very difficult and time consuming to optimize the configuration parameters that specify the interlayer handover threshold conditions on a cell-by-cell basis in a large wireless cellular communications network. As a result, wireless operators frequently utilize a generic set of configuration parameters for all of the cell sites within a communications network. Utilization of a generic set of configuration parameters in this manner, however, generally results in sub-optimal performance in terms of both quality and capacity. One reason for this is that interference and propagation severity can vary both in time and space over a wireless network, which is not taken into account when utilizing a generic set of configuration parameters across all cell sites.
Field trials may be performed in order to tune the configuration parameters for cell sites within a wireless communications network. However, the effects of modifying configuration parameters during the tuning process are difficult to quantify. As a result, the tuned configuration parameters are often selected conservatively, thereby limiting the achievable performance of the communications network. Moreover, such trials are normally focused on global parameters of one or more features under study. Optimization is rarely performed on a cell-by-cell basis due to the large associated cost. As a result, most wireless cellular communications networks are unable to obtain peak levels of quality and performance.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.